


Raked With Fear

by The_Cluttered_Desk



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Rake - Fandom, The Rake - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cluttered_Desk/pseuds/The_Cluttered_Desk
Summary: Four college friends are making their way to a crazy party in the middle of the Nevada Desert when they come across a bump in the road. As things become weirder and weirder, will any of them live to see tomorrow?





	Raked With Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for clicking upon my first short horror story. This Idea just came to me upon playing a horror game for the Spooky Month (Game was White Day for those who care to know). This is my first horror story I've written since who knows when and hope that you enjoy the first chapter ^^

“Just how I want to spend my summer…” I said from the back of Dereck’s crappy 1988 Winnebago Lesharo. How the damn thing ran was beyond me. It had been handed down from his grandparents who I could have only guessed ran the thing into some ditch on their cross-country expedition for it had a rather ugly dent that rendered one of the headlights completely useless.  
“Hey, can’t you lighten up a little…This is supposed to be a fun trip.” Maranda pushed her long brunette hair out of her face, leaving me momentarily blinded from the sun reflecting off of her glasses. I heard Jessica scoff and throw shade to the wall as she muttered something along the lines of, _Must be easy to stay lightened so close to Dereck_.  
“Hey Mitch!” My eyes glazed over to the driver’s side as I heard my name shouted, “Can you run me a beer, bro?”  
“What? Are you gonna pull over for a minute?” I asked, looking from him to the minifridge and back.  
“Dude, we’re in the heart of the Nevada! What, are the sand police gonna pull me over? Quit being a baby and toss me a beer, man!” With lack of a better retort, I fished a can of Gringle’s Hops out of the icebox and passed it on.

“So, remind me again on why we’re driving out to the middle of the desert?” I looked out at the vast nothingness that stretched from horizon to horizon as I asked my question but to only receive a disgusting snort from Dereck as he cracked his can open.  
“There’s a rager happening and anyone who’s anyone will be there!” Maranda blushed and I could see her discomfort. She never was one for crowds.  
“So, you’re hoping to get buddy buddy with a few friends from college?”  
“Nah, man. I’m looking to get drunk.” He laughed loud enough that you could _almost_ drown out the squeaks that came from the old clunker. Almost.

Another hour slipped by with me just watching lonesome cacti slide on past the road. I had only counted three…was that a sign for something? “How far out is this party, D?” Jessica took up a place between the seats, leaning more upon the driver’s side.  
“They said it was only a few miles from town…”  
“Wait, wait, wait,” I stood up and joined them, “We’ve been on the road since three. It’s…nearly six-thirty. Are we lost?”  
“I’m not lost! It’s a straight drive!” Dereck smacked the wheel, pointing off at the road ahead and I couldn’t argue if we had been driving straight for, I hadn’t really been paying that close attention.  
“Well…shouldn’t we have seen it by now? Or someone.” Maranda looked uncomfortable as she made a gesture, “I mean, I can’t remember the last car I saw pass and it’s starting to get dark.” Everyone frantically searched the road for a sign of something.  
“Well, shouldn’t we be close to a stop. I gotta pee.” Jess crossed her arms in a huff and I added,  
“I could use a drink that isn’t booze.”  
“Fuck, you two are bitchy. Use the bathroom on board and drink from the sink, man.”  
“I already tried that! Your shitty toilet is busted.” Dereck snapped his head back and looked at the door with a groan.  
“Again?-“  
“Look out!” I could barely hear Maranda as the Winnebago collided with something on the road. Jessica was thrown into me and we both ended up sprawled out on the grungy carpet.

“Nice catch, little brother…” Jess moaned as she shook herself off of me and sat up holding her head. “Geez, D! Watch the road much?” Dereck was picking himself up of the dashboard with blood trickling from his lips.  
“Whoa, you okay?” I helped him sit and he gave me a wavy thumbs up. Maranda seemed to have taken it the worst. Whatever she saw had hit the windshield and covered her in glass. She was knocked unconscious by a lucky blow from the airbag but…she was breathing and looked fine. “What happened?” I asked as we moved her to a bed in the back and Dereck could only shrug.  
“I only looked away for a minute, man…You think she’s gonna be okay?”  
“Dude, I’m studying psychology. Do I look like a doctor? She’s breathing and doesn’t have any wounds...Maybe we should just let her sleep.” I mean, it seemed like the best plan.

With nothing more to do, we passed Jessica and headed outside to look for whatever we hit. The road was streaked in the tire tracks and there was an obvious sign that something was hit…blood even. But, no sign of anything. “Aww, fuck man! My old man is gonna kill me, look at this shit!” I heard Dereck wailing from the front and came over to see that the possibly repairable dented headlight was completely in disarray. In fact, it was better to say that the entire corner was just missing.  
“Huh…guess that’s what I saw lying on the side of the road…”  
“Hey, are you two done yet? Still gotta pee here!” Jessica stuck her head out the door and Dereck frowned as he pushed past her to sit back in the driver’s seat. The RV cried and screeched as he tried to flip the ignition, but it was a clear sign that she just wasn’t gonna budge. I saw him smack the wheel in frustration through the windshield and walk back into the main area.

“So, we’re just stuck here?” I hear Jess plead as I closed the door behind me.  
“Someone is bound to come on down the road.” I said, trying to calm her worries and she just shifted a hip at me.  
“You heard Maranda. There hasn’t been a car for hours.”  
“So? Shouldn’t that mean by statistic there should be someone soon. Keep the lights on and they may see us.” I toggled the headlights and shrugged. “Now we just wait.”  
“Okay, but I still gotta go.”  
“Go outside.” Dereck added and she threw her hands up with a huff.  
“And just squat in the sand? What if someone drives by?”  
“Then they’ll be more inclined to stop.“ He laughed and I couldn’t help but snicker along with him which got us both a nasty look.

I tried screwing around with the radio to kill the silence but, after twenty minutes of absolutely nothing aside from static. I gave up and closed my eyes in the passenger seat. I must have dozed off because when I awoke, I could hear Dereck trying to fix the engine. Tools tinkering around and the sound of metal clanging. “How long has he been out there?” I asked and nearly jumped out of my skin when Dereck’s voice came from behind me.  
“Who?” My eyes opened and looked back at him holding a bowl of cereal. I shot them over to the road and saw the hood down and nothing but darkness surrounding the edges of where the headlights touched. “You trying to be creepy, man? Your psychological BS won’t work on me.” He said with a cocky smirk and went back to his Fruit Loops. I was still in confusion though. Something was doing…something.  
“What’s the battery life on this thing?”  
“I dunno.”  
“How long was I out?”  
“You fell asleep?”  
“You’re no fuckin’ help at all.” I stood up and swept past him to the door when Jessica caught my arm.  
“Where are you going?” I had a hand on the door and looked over at her with a shrug.  
“I guess I’m gonna check the engine. Why?” She nervously shuffled and gave me a weird look. “Oh…Yeah, we’ll find a bush or something. Hey man! Watch over Mary.” Dereck gave us a thumbs up and went back to his comic.

The desert night air was cold like I had considered but not _this_ cold. I started shivering as soon as we stepped out and could see Jess doing the same. “L-Let’s hurry this up, yeah?” She said and I nodded in agreement. We walked a bit down the road until we found a decent sized cactus and she looked squeamish.  
“This is the best you’re gonna get, Jess.” With no room to protest, she moved behind it and I looked on down the road. I saw lights and cocked my head, were they always there? These weren’t lights like they were approaching from a car, no, just…solid yellow hues like that of a streetlight but, who would care to put a streetlight all the way down here?  
“Is that a motel?” I looked at Jessica coming over to me, fixing her belt and when I looked back, sure enough, there was a large standing neon sign that read _Vacancy_.

“Should we check it out? Maybe they have a phone, we could call a tow.” Jessica shrugged as she offered up the plan.  
“And a doc for Amanda.” We decided to head towards it but only managed to get a few feet until a gunshot made us both jump in terror and look back to the RV. “Did you hear that?” I looked at Jessica and she was eerily quiet as she nodded. “Dereck! What the fuck are you doing in there?!” I yelled out but was only greeted with another shot. We raced for the door, but it opened before we could reach it. Instinctively, I pulled Jessica behind me as Dereck fumbled out the door with Amanda in his arms.  
“Run!” He shouted, fixing her up as he nearly dropped her and caught his footing. “There’s something in the van!” He blew right past my sister and I, Jessica looking from me to him in equal confusion. “Why aren’t you guys moving?!” Dereck stopped and frantically looked between us.  
“Mitch?”  
“Go…go with Dereck. I’m gonna…” I couldn’t see anything through the windows of the Winnebago but a damaged table and some cluttered shelves. I looked back to Jess looking antsy to just leave and gave her a calming gesture. “It looks like it’s gone…whatever it is? Did you grab the gun?” I looked to Dereck and he barely gave me a glance, too focused on staring down the RV.  
“I-I dropped it. Forget it, let’s just go! Come on!” He started to make his way down the road and I motioned for Jess to follow as I reached for the door.

The interior looked more trashed then usual. Dishes broken and scattered about, the one table had been split in half and I could see a bullet hole in the roof. My skin froze to the sound I heard however…a soft…whispery wheeze coming from the bathroom door. I armed myself with a kitchen knife and slowly reached for the door, seeing the blood pooling at the base. Whatever was in there, had to be badly injured. In a violent pull, I threw the door open and quickly jumped to the side as I was staring down the end of an old hunting rifle. “D-Don’t shoot!” I yelled as I held my knife close and crouched beside the door.  
“M-Mitchell?...” The voice sent a chill down my spine.  
“Dereck…what?” I stole a peek and saw the gun had been lowered only slightly. The man behind it though, was Dereck. He was badly beaten, bloody, and bruised. Blood ran down from his mouth and his shirt was torn to hell with wounds protruding from the fabric. “What the hell happened to you?! Wh-What are you….how are you in here?!”  
“Shut up!” He raised the gun at me with bleary aim and I thought he’d shoot me for sure. “What’s my last name?!”  
“Huh? Fucking, Connors? Why?”  
“That’s…That’s too easy…When did we meet?!”  
“Fourth grade, Ms. Simmons.” He lowered the gun and collapsed on the tiny bathroom floor.  
“Fuck, I hated that teacher…What happened? Where’s Jessica?”  
“She’s on the way to the Motel with Amanda and-” I ran to the back window and saw them nearly there, casting long shadows upon the pavement as they ran. Hopping over the mess, I leaned out the door and shouted, “Jessica!”

Jessica slowed herself to a stop to look back at me in a panic. She heard her name and I could see her waving at me. “Come back! Come back to the RV!”  
“What?” I heard her holler back and saw Dereck shaking his head and pulling her along. He was telling her something but, I couldn’t hear them at this distance. She looked back at me while Dereck pulled her towards the motel.  
“Fuck, she can’t hear me.” I rushed back over to Dereck to help him stand but…I was too late. Whatever had wounded him was more than I could have known. Too much blood had slipped from him and he was no longer with me. I choked back tears as I grabbed the old rifle and pried it from his grip. “I’ll come back for you…” I made an empty promise as I stood and reloaded the rifle over his body. I never had any real issues with the guy but, not even my worst enemy deserved something like this. Grabbing what bullets I could find from the backroom. I headed on after my friends and…that thing that masqueraded as one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing a second chapter so this will not just leave off on an endless cliffhanger. The next Chapter will involve betrayal, mystery, heartbreak, and quite possibly another fallen victim.  
Please leave any comments, concerns, critics in the comment section below, I will read everything ^^  
Thank you!  
~The Cluttered Desk


End file.
